regularshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goths
The Goths 'is an upcoming one hour special of Season Three on Regular Show 'Plot The episode begins at a large prison in the sea. madeline, Mordecai's evil counterpart, easily escapes with her friend Rebecca, Rigby's evil counterpart, and their group. the police try to catch them through the town, but they hid in the middle of the park. The next day, Izzy is raking the leaves where her doppelganger, Bellla Wolfe, is lurking in the bushes. She attacks her and the two have a small rivalry at the time. She introduces her group and Izzy introduces hers. Madeline and Rebecca suddenly have a strong hatred for Mordecai and Rigby, but hide it at the time. Meanwhile, Lilly finds a valueable large diamond ring in the attic that her father gave her. She tells Mordecai and Rigby to hang on to it and if anything happens to the ring, she will kill them. Well, of course, Madeline, rebecca, and their group want the ring, so they do crazy schemes to get the ring, but end up hurting themselves in the process. Finally, they do the only thing left to do: kidnap Mordecai and Rigby. But they forgot to watch the ring and left it at the house. Meanwhile, Marty and Izzy look for them in the cold abandond house. With Izzy's sense of smell, she realizes something bad must have happened to them. She forms a search party for them. Mordecai and rigby, however, have tried many escapes from the Goths' van, but it is useless as they realize that they live in a dump. Literally. Izzy, meanwhile, and her friends have given up trying to find the duo after searching all over town, but they luckily discover all the hints that they have found during the search all points to The Goths. Terrfied, they make their way to what they hope is their secret hideout. While narrowly escaping the guards and hassles of the dump, they find the house the group lives in and discovers Mordecai and Rigby beaten up, bound, and gagged. Madeline finds the group and tries to kill them, but fails. The gang is chased and separated in the dump. Mordecai adnRigby do their best to help their friends after escaping, but they are ended up bein chased by the remaining Goths. Lilly passes them the ring, which she kept in her pocket, and tells them to burn it. The two refuse but end up being cornered by their doppelgangers. Knocking over a gasoline tank, they set the dump below them on fire and end up hanging for their dear lives. Madeline pushes them off into the fire, but is rescued by their friends and the magnet, since the diamond ring had a bit of metal on the back. The guys knock out the Goths and accidentally set the dump on fire. They throw the ring into the fire just as Lilly said to do, and the dump explodes in a fire tornado caused by the ring. Afterwards, the group is patched up by their wounds outside the dump and explain to each other that they will never do that again while also trying to convince Benson what happened. Two weeks later, all is back to normal as the guys play video games and Izzy convinces them with her claws to get up and start working. When they're both gone, Lilly and Izzy sit down and play their video games. Meanwhile, sillouettes of Madeline, Rebecca, and her friends watch the house from a distance angrily, vowing to one day get revenge on their enemies and walk away. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Izzy Foxx *Lilly Williams *Marty Longtail *Emily Rose *Lola Raterina *Benson **'The Goths (antagonists)' *Madeline *Rebecca *Bella Wolfe *Maddie Johnson *Mikey Bushfur *Elliot Bloom *Larry Mouseria 'Trivia' *This is the first appearance of the Goths. *Each Goths' name is about the same is his/her counterpart. *This is possibly the second special of Regular Show. If it comes after the Christmas Special, it will be the third. *The song Breakout by Margaret Durante plays in the first scene as The Goths escape the prison. *Another song, Everything is Not As it Seems by Selena Gomez, plays during the episode.